


Late Night Pizza Adventures

by unitchiefwives



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Pizza, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitchiefwives/pseuds/unitchiefwives
Summary: Emily wants to take JJ one a surprise trip to her favorite place, the only thing is that it's late at night and the place is three hours away. JJ's down though. See what happens as the night ensues and the adventure folds out.





	Late Night Pizza Adventures

“Hey, you heading home soon?” Emily was standing in the doorway of her office, looking at the ever so exhausted Jennifer Jareau. They were the only ones left in the office because JJ was doing some paperwork catch up and Emily was the unit chief and had a never-ending pile of it. With one leg crossed over the other, Emily patiently waited for a response. JJ didn’t look up though. Emily thought maybe it was the fact that she was so zoned in and focused, so she decided to get her attention another way. 

Walking down the few steps to the bullpen, she slowly eased herself and sat on JJ’s desk. “So JJ, you heading home soon?” JJ looked up from her desk at the beautiful brunette before her and slightly hesitated, “Umm...n..no?” she didn’t really understand why she was hesitating but all she knew was that Emily hadn’t sat on her desk in a while. 

As she was wondering what Emily was doing, she was secretly hoping that whatever it was would give her an excuse to stop doing paperwork. Emily crossed her legs over in her black dress and leaned into JJ’s ear, “I know you’re tired but I wanna take you somewhere,” she leaned back and looked the blonde in the eyes with a smile, “Do you trust me?” 

Automatically closing the paperwork folder she was working on and shoving it in her bag, she put the bag on her shoulder and stood tall, “Let’s go because I’m going insane in this bullpen.”  
Walking to the elevators Emily stopped and asked one question, “So, when exactly do you need to be home?” JJ bit her lip, “I actually don’t because Will has the kids for the week at some father-son camp thing.” 

The elevator opened and the two walked in. The doors closed and Emily turned her head, “Good, because I’m going to need you all night.” The elevator opened to the bottom floor and they walked out to the car garage in silence. Once in the garage, Emily spoke, “We’re driving pretty far so we can just take my vehicle if you want.” JJ just looked at her and nodded as she was still in confusion. 

Hopping into the car JJ finally got the courage to ask, “So...where exactly are we going?” Emily put the key into the ignition and the car started. She started backing out slowly, “You see, that’s for me to know.” JJ just shrugged because now Emily was just being a tease, “Really Em? I was in the mode of paperwork and you just randomly ask me if you can take me somewhere, and you won’t even tell me where?” Emily had just pulled out of the garage and they were on their way. In response to JJ though she just simply said, “Nope.” and kept on driving.

A few minutes passed by and JJ was shivering. Emily always kept it like an icicle in her car and JJ never really knew why. Emily saw that she was cold so she reached back with one arm and got a jacket out of the back seat and handed it to her, “Here J.” 

Putting it over her, she took a look at it, “Isn’t this my jacket from like five years ago?” Emily took a quick look over at it and nodded, “Yeah actually, it was the one you left in Paris when you took me.” JJ paused for a second because, after all these years, Emily had kept it. Granted it was without her knowledge, but still, it was sweet. She snuggled up close to it, with it now basically being Emily’s it had her smell. There was something about the brunette that just always made her safe. That’s why this weird adventure wasn’t a trust problem kind of thing. With looking at the blackness around them since it was night time, she turned to Emily who had the light from the oncoming traffic shine on her everytime a car passed. The blonde couldn’t help but admire her beauty. The way her hair fell perfectly, her smile, the way her hands gracefully gripped onto the steering wheel. Everything about her was perfect. 

A bump in the road came and JJ jolted herself out of her trance, “Woah.” Emily thought it was just the bump while JJ just sat there nervously. They had been on the road for about an hour and a half, but the gas tank was getting low. 

“We’re going to have to fill up, can you check-” Emily was cut off because JJ knew exactly what she wanted, “Don’t worry Em, searching for the nearest gas station now.” she searched for a solid five minutes until she saw one within a five-mile range, “One in five miles on the right.” They both kept an eye out for it until they saw a light in the distance. Emily pulled in next to a pump and they both got out. JJ met her around the car, “So Em...if we have about an hour and a half left...snacks?” Emily smiled real big and laughed, “Of course.” JJ started walking in, “Hey JJ, can you get me a-” JJ cut her off again, “Emily I know you want an eclair donut with chocolate frosting.” she continued heading inside and opened the glass doors.

There were like two other people in the store. She walked to the back where she saw the donuts and grabbed one for Emily and then one glazed one for herself. Further on down that aisle was the chips. She walked slowly and snatched a family size bag of Cheetos. She then went on ahead and headed to the back to grab each of them a large coffee because they were going to be up for a while. 

As she was putting the lid on Emily’s cup, she heard the glass doors open and she just got a gut feeling. She took everything in her hands and turned around to head to the counter. As she was walking she saw them stare her down. They looked like your classic cliche over muscular guys with a huge egos. She was hoping she was wrong...she wasn’t. She got to the counter and the cashier started ringing her up. JJ heard footsteps coming closer towards her and she knew exactly who it was. 

“Hey pretty lady, you shouldn’t be out this late by yourself in the middle of nowhere like this.” JJ tried ignoring him. That didn’t work so she kept her back turned, “I’m fine, I can handle myself.” the cashier was still ringing things up. One of the three guys walked next to her and she looked up to face him, “Can you please move out of my way?” the guy threw his hands up and backed away, “Anything for you darling.” 

She felt so uncomfortable, but she knew how to handle douches like him. She was about to pay the cashier but the guy intervened, “Don’t worry, I got it.” JJ did one of those fake aggravated short laughs and then got serious, “I can take care of myself thank you very much.” 

The man laid his arm down on the counter in front of her, “Lady, now if a gentleman like me is willing to pay for your food then you better let me.” She got the look of a frustration in her eyes like a hurricane was about to blow in. As if on cue, the door opened and Emily walked in. She saw the look in JJ’s eyes and knew exactly what to do. She hurried over and put her arm around JJ’s waist, “Hey baby, did you get my donut?” she then gave JJ a kiss and looked the man right in his eyes.

He grunted and stared at the two, “Come on boys let’s go.” they were out in less than three minutes and off to who knows where. JJ paid for the food and turned to Emily, “Thank you so much Em.” the brunette smiled, “Hey, I know you could have handled it yourself but I saw hurricane Jareau in those eyes and that even frightens me. Plus, they were jerks and I wanted to have a little fun.” 

JJ just rolled her eyes and they headed out the door. As they stepped down off the sidewalk Emily slipped. Luckily though, JJ was right there to catch her before she hit the ground. After helping Emily back up they both dusted off their jeans. JJ put her hand on the brunette's shoulder, “You okay?” Emily started laughing, “I’m good.” 

They got back in the car and Emily was still laughing as she started the car and started backing out. JJ was so confused, “Em, what’s so funny?” she saw Emily take a drink of water before talking, “It’s just that, for some reason, we always save each other's lives.” she finally calmed down. JJ started laughing this time too and Emily started right back up. A few seconds later they slowly started stopping until they both let out their last laugh. They came to the realization that no matter what, they’re always there for each other. 

They sat in silence for the rest of the car ride with the occasional sounds of the radio or rolled down windows. JJ still didn’t know where they were going but she knew that she’d find out soon. They finally arrived. They were in this town right off from the beach. It was one in the morning and there were lights all over the downtown, or what JJ assumed to be the downtown. The blonde looked all around at the lit up buildings, “Emily, this place is beautiful.” 

Emily pulled up in front of a pizza parlor and parked. She turned to face JJ with a smile, “I know, let’s go.” they got out of the car and JJ was still amazed. Once she met Emily on the other side and they got on the sidewalk she paused, “Em, thank you.”

The brunette turned and found JJ just taking in her surroundings. She couldn’t help smile herself as she just loved making the blonde happy. She tapped on the blond's shoulder and held out her hand, “Follow me.” Emily walked into the parlor with JJ following. They went up to the counter and Emily rang the silver bell that was sitting on it. 

With the sound of the ring, an older Italian man walked out with his back turned as he was yelling at someone in the back. He picked up order forms and a pen and without looking up asked, “What can I get you guys this evening?” Emily smiled because this was classic Antonio. She wanted to get his true attention, so she spoke, “Antonio, da tempo non ci vediamo mi sei mancato!” Antonio looked up and hurried around the counter, “Emily! Come stai? Ci sei mancato tanto! Com'è il tuo lavoro? Quando sei tornato negli Stati Uniti?” he engulfed her in the largest hug. JJ was standing back as confused as could be because she didn’t speak Italian. 

Emily took a step back and introduced the blonde, “Antonio, this is my friend JJ. We needed a break from work so I thought that taking her to my favorite pizza place was the way to go.” He yelled in the back again, “Lisa, make an extra-large pepperoni pizza, Emily’s here!” they heard a woman’s voice yell back in Italian and suddenly a woman with long black hair and a huge smile came rushing out hugging Emily, “I can’t believe you’re here!” she took a look at JJ and smiled, “Who’s this lovely woman Emily? Is this you’re girlfriend?” she then gave JJ a hug. The brunette nervously laughed and gave JJ the ‘I’m sorry’ look and then turned back to Lisa, “Actually we’re just friends.” 

Lisa quickly apologized, “Oh, I’m so sorry it’s just I assumed because you look so good together and the way she acted.” Emily always loved how much Lisa cared when she made a mistake and honestly it didn’t bother her at all. Emily smiled, “It’s fine Lisa, no worries. I missed you too, also this is my friend JJ.” Lisa held out her hand, “Nice to meet you JJ.” 

JJ smiled real big and shook the woman's hand. She didn’t know what it was, but there was something about her that she liked. Maybe the fact that she too deeply cared about Emily. As JJ was standing there watching them all converse she couldn’t help but think about how she would do anything for the brunette. I mean she had already gone across the world to save her life but honestly, she’d do it a thousand times over again. She’s always had this feeling towards Emily she never could quite understand or put a word too. 

Lisa grabbed both of their shoulders and took them to their table, “You know JJ, I really like you. Emily’s always a good choice of character.” she let them sit down, “I’m assuming Emily that you want your usual coffee with Splenda,” she turned to JJ, “would you like a cappuccino or how do you like your coffee?” JJ laughed a little before answering, “I actually take it black.” Lisa nearly gasped, “Who hurt you?” Emily stared her down and then JJ kicked Emily’s leg because Lisa did nothing wrong. JJ looked up at Lisa, “Actually, my father said that if I wanted to drink coffee for school I had to drink it black. In the end, I needed energy for school and work so I ended up just drinking it like that and now it’s just odd to drink anything else unless it the occasional Starbucks drink.” Lisa’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head but then she just put her head down and wrote the order on the paper.

She headed into the kitchen and as soon as she went in Emily turned directly to JJ who was in the booth seat across from her, “Okay, J...you didn’t have to kick me.” the blonde smiled, “Yes I did.” Emily rolled her eyes. The brunette was looking at the blonde before her in the red booth and couldn’t believe that she actually got her to come on a random short road trip with her. They hadn’t had this much fun since they did random night runs when JJ took her to Paris. Emily couldn’t help think though on how they needed a night out. It’s been well needed ever since last year with Barnes. They oddly never talked about any of the things that went on during that time which they probably should but not tonight. Tonight was just for fun. 

Lisa brought them their coffee and walked away with her classic iconic smile. She walked over to her father Antonio who was standing at the counter, “Hey, I think there’s something deeper going on with those two and I think it’s been going on for a while.” he gave her a ‘not again look’ and then looked back at the two, “I think you’re right. I think she’s the one Emily told us about seven years ago.” a lightbulb went on in her brain, “She is! The blonde hair, the smile, the personality, the way they look at each other….it’s her!” Lisa crossed her arms, “Too bad they aren’t together...I see a wedding ring on her finger.” Antonio turned back into the kitchen, “That’s unfortunate, we better go finish up their pizzas.” 

The two left them to be as they headed back into the kitchen to gossip more about their late night customers. Lisa felt so bad for Emily because they told her about that woman in their pizzeria about seven years ago and they still aren’t together. What hurt even more, was that Emily was like a sister to her and she could see the love between the woman but they just kept it strictly friends. Lisa didn’t know how, but she was going to change that. She wondered if that one woman Emily talked about named PG or Penny or something was still there and if so how she could get her number. Lisa peaked out at the two and started stirring up a ‘Get Emily her crush’ plan.


End file.
